The Return of Harmony, Part 2
The Return of Harmony, Part 2 is the second episode of the second season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It aired on September 24th, 2011 on the Hub.__TOC__ Summary It begins where part 1 left off, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy start to argue, while Rarity and Applejack start to fight about Rarity’s stone diamond. All of this is being seen by Discord, who enjoys it as he eats some popcorn. Twilight tells Discord he wasn’t being fair since he took away the labyrinth before they could end it, Discord then tells her that in his riddle he didn’t mention that the Elements were in the labyrinth. He then disappears as he “has some chaos to make”. It starts raining chocolate milk and the corrupt ponies start to argue with each other as Twilight realizes that when the riddle stated “back to where they began”, it means that they have to go back to Ponyville. They advance having some trouble with the corrupt ponies fighting. Discord appears again and says that Ponyville is now “The chaos capital of the world”. They finally arrive at the library where Spike is waiting them, but they start to get more corrupt and their coats and manes become grayer. When they are inside, Twilight asks Spike for her Elements of Magic Book, but before she can use it, the other ponies decide to play Keep Away, passing the book around and not letting Twilight read it. When Twilight finally gets it, she discovers that the Elements of Harmony were inside the book all along. Twilight realizes that her friends no longer care about their main problem or the discovery she just made. She then, angrily, forcefully gives everypony their Element, and puts Rainbow Dash's necklace to Spike because she decided that he is replacing her. They then leave the library and Discord appears, and starts to taunt them into stopping him by making a bull`s-eye appear on his chest. Twilight attempts to combine the Elements to defeat Discord, but under severe impatience and the lack of harmony in herself and her friends, it does not work. After losing all hope and confidence they split up and Twilight`s color fade to grey since she loses her resolve. Discord celebrates his victory and Ponyville turns into total chaos. Twilight arrives home and tells Spike to pack up. Spike is on the ground and is regurgitating some letters from Princess Celestia. Those are the letters Twilight sent to Celestia, as she reads it she realizes that what Discord is trying to distract them for what is important, he is trying to keep them away of their magic. She recovers her color and goes to restore the mane cast. She goes to the farm where she meets Applejack and uses a memory spell to show her images of past adventures with her friends into Applejack's mind. This reverts Applejack to her previous self, confessing that because she ended up telling lies as she could not face a future of their friendship ending. She does the same to Fluttershy, who had to been restrained with ropes in order for Twilight to be able to restore her. She has believed that her cruelty was nothing more than a dream. Twilight restores Rarity, who tosses away the giant rock she had been keeping and asks never to speak of this event again. Finally she does the same with Pinkie Pie, who laughs at what she had done. They then find Rainbow Dash, who is sitting upon a small cloud, believing it`s Cloudsdale. Twilight and the other ponies sneak up to a sleeping Rainbow Dash in her hot air balloon, and Fluttershy tries to hold down Dash so Twilight can restore her personality. However, Fluttershy, now back to her kind personality, refused to take an aggressive approach and wakes Dash up, prompting her to grab onto "Cloudsdale" and fly away. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie begin chasing Rainbow Dash in the balloon, with Fluttershy propelling it. Applejack manages to catch Rainbow Dash with a rope, but the rope catches on Pinkie Pie and Rarity's hooves, dragging them out of the balloon, still attached to the elusive pegasus. Fluttershy is unable to keep up, until reminded about Discord's rule over Ponyville, after which she outpaces Rainbow Dash and the others are able to secure her down for Twilight to revert her back to her previous self. The ponies, now back to their old selves, encounter Discord again, who is sitting on a throne drinking a glass of chocolate milk. Discord, still confident of their inability to defeat him, makes himself an open target.However, because the six ponies can now wield their respective Elements once again, they combine their powers and fire a giant rainbow. Discord looks in horror before he is turned to stone again and Ponyvill e is reverted back to normal. At the end of the episode, Princess Celestia holds a ceremony in Canterlot, honoring the ponies for defeating Discord, where a new stained glass window is unveiled depicting their victory. Twilight's lesson was that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt that it was worth fighting for. Characters Seen *Twilight Sparkle *Spike *Rarity *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Princess Celestia *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Discord *Derpy Hooves *Lyra *Royal Guards *Screwball Gallery Trivia *This is the first episode not to use the usual credits song. This later happens again in A Friend in Deed and A Canterlot Wedding, Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Applejack Category:Fluttershy Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Rarity Category:Rainbow Dash